Memories in the Shadow
by TheRedL4dy
Summary: The tale of a land forgotten by time and an immortal king as he searches for his lost love. The mysterious spirit in the shape of a human that maintains no shadow even on the brightest of days. NO GREEK GODS, I only borrow the names of the 4 main wind gods Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus, and Boreas
1. Prologue

Prologue

What a demon that man is! He is a horrible creature that is not worthy of even being called a human, a monster or a demon is a more apt title. Yet I love him so… a curse and a blessing this love is. I have lived many lives, maybe more than any woman should, more than any person should. In each life my curse has followed me, haunted me, and has never left me. Though I have been blessed with an ever-lasting cycle of lives, I can never be truly live. For I have never known love, love that is not bound with tricks and deceit. For in each and every lifetime, I fall in love with the same man and it always leads to disaster for me or for the ones I care for, without fail. I can never live I can never be free. My everlasting life itself is the shackles that bind me. Even in death I find no solace for life begins anew for me. This curse it seems to burn my flesh and soul, a love that feels like a burning star. It keeps me bound to this reality, for without this pain I would be nothing more than a dream, a thought from a lunatic, a mass of energy in the cosmos. The pain in my heart, body, and soul is what lets me know that I exist. Without this love though I think I would have succumbed to the pain long ago. I would have let it sweep me a way, till I was nothing. Perhaps I would have gone mad become a pshco-lunatic Many a men dream of having "eternal life," but it is no joy. This fate is not a gift but a pain given to those who deem themselves great. I once thought I was without compare but how wrong I was. My jealousy grew great and that was my downfall, hatred took root and that was my destruction. I shattered myself in pursuit of unparalleled perfection. Maybe my own self-destruction is what led me here trapped within the swirling vortex of memories and pain. Maybe that is why I choose to forget…


	2. Chapter 1: Sophia's Mission

Chapter 1

"You will care for the girl Sophia."

The woman spoke had a rich voice, that had a echoing eerie quality that sank deep into your bones. She was dressed in a simple style but richly in blue and black robes. She had a cloak on top that was the deepest black that swallowed the light around it like the night. It bore the image of an eye on top instead of an iris the entire eye was a glowing blue color, with a swirl that came from where the pupil would have been. It had thick lines around it in a black that was slightly lighter than the outer cloak and five eyelashes underneath. The woman herself was pretty but not particularly striking; except for the fact her eyes were gone. Her eye sockets were always open but despite that fact you never got appearance of the raw pink insides, all you saw was endless blackness. She was pale, frail, tall and willowy with blond hair so light it appeared white in the light. She moved with an effortless grace despite her blindness in fact it appeared as if she knew more about what was going on around her than most. By her feet was an albino fox hound. It had pure white fur that went to the palest shade of silver at the end. The fox unlike its master had glowing yellow eyes that watched the proceedings with rapt interest unaware of its own feet (as it was constantly tripping over rocks and things). In its pearly white canine teeth it had a small black bundle of fabric that seemed to wiggle all about. The fox and the woman both turned and faced the third member in the conversation at the same time.

"You _will_ care for the girl, Sophia" She repeated in her unusual voice.

Sophia was a woman that was maybe about thirty years of age. She was rather short with raven black hair and eyes. She kept her hair tied back with a brown head scarf. She also wore a simple brown dress and cloak with a small broach holding the cloak together since all the buttons seemed to be missing. It was simple made of green glass and silver in the shape of a cat eye. She had a stubborn glare on her face but in her eyes all you could see was fear.

"Why should I!" Sophia replied rather harshly "You know I have Julliet to care for and there is nothing in the future I have to look forward to."

"That is precisely why you will care for the baby, you know of our rules you cannot keep your child, and therefore this child will be in your care until you see value in the next generation."

"But my lady…" Just then it dawned upon her that there was no arguing she was resigned herself to her fate. "But where will we go? The girl is already too recognizable."

"Hmm there is nothing we can do about her shadow so you'll just have to be careful and not hang about in open spaces too long. Her hair of course will grow purplish at the ends so you'll have to pull it up or cut it. The birthmark is small enough and they are common enough now a days it shouldn't cause too many questions."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Where will we go?"

"Geore will be the best option for you I believe. It is far from the capital and also there is a lot of foot traffic in that village it would allow you keep track of the country's news and most in that village wouldn't notice two more people." She replied with calmness despite the irritation at being questioned yet again. "Must I explain everything to you or can you figure out the rest yourself?"

"Yes ma'am," Sophia replied in a snipped sarcastic tone, "I think that despite my limited intelligence I can manage this simple task."


	3. Book of People: Sophia

**Hey you guys! OMG my first review made me so happy I was practically squealing! Here is a quick update unfortunately not a story continuation but it is important please read the footnote it explains more. Love you all! Hopefully I will get my DeivantArt working soon and I will leave a link so that you can see some charater sketches and maps that I have been working on for this story. I will leave a link in my profile when its up! Please review I love to hear from you even if its to say you hate it but please Flames are shit!**

* * *

The Book of People

_Property of the Sun King_

Sophia

Clan (and Position): Servant to the Orcivan seer clan

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Allegiance: The Moon

Eye Color: Black

Hair color: Black (now beginning to grey)

Age: 47

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 108 lbs

Bust size: 28A

Abilities: Well trained in the rules of etiquette and formality due to her high ranking position as a servant to the leader of the Orcivan clan. She has high skills in music on instruments such as the lute and piano. She has poor skills in hand to hand combat due to her small frame, prefers sword fighting. She has extremely low abilities when it comes to long range weapons, such as bow and arrow or throwing knives due to her strained eye sight.

Personal History: Sophia was born in the city of New Moon, giving her allegiance to the moon spirit as virtue of her birth place. She was sold to the Orcivan clan by a band of human traffickers at the age of seven after the death of her parents by bandits. She was trained and quickly rose in the ranks of the household for her sarcastic wit and talent with the lute. She was made the head servant at the age of twenty. After being brutally raped she gave birth to a baby girl. Unfortunately due to this she lost her position as head servant owing to the fact that all female servants are required to swear to remain virgins. At the age of twenty-eight following the birth of her child she was forever shamed hence the brown head scarf that she was required to wear until her death. At the age of thirty her master banished her from the clan and put her in charge of a mysterious task, to raise the unknown child. Child suspected to be the lost one. More research necessary.

Current location: unknown

* * *

**Author Note: Let me explain this really quick the idea behind this is similar to what Douglas Adams did in A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. I am going to put these through out the story to help give a quick explanation of what a characters motives might be and what their history is. The Book of People is like an advanced census that gives you the dirty secrets of people. Also the Sun King is a character we will meet late all will be explained in time :P Sorry for the not grest update I might write more today but I wanted to make sure you all didn't forget about me. Ta-Ta for now, RED**


	4. Chapter 2: Geore

**Hey readers, yay for another update! Thank you again anonymous reviewer I really appreciate how much care you put into my stories. I am not planning on publishing this story but it is my own original story. I wanted to share my story with a lot of people because it is a huge project that I have had bouncing around my head forever. I assumed this was a good way to spread my story. Without further ado my update!**

**YAY my Deviantart is all up and running come check it out: **

* * *

Geore is an unusual city as one might expect. It is buried deep within the mountains of Gerova; it remains a highly secretive city. The people of Geore live in home built upon the steppes or sometimes directly carving into the mountains. This has the added benefit of making it good for regulating the temperature of the home. It protects it well against the cities heavy snow and also the heat of its mild summers. The cities position on the Kurlavaki River makes it an ideal port for imports as well. Unfortunately it remains natural isolated so it has never grown much. It is bordered by Geore Mountains and its naturally thick forests. The even larger obstacle is the desert of Hades (2), an extremely daunting wasteland of sand and heat. They do however receive wheat and other grains that are used to feed many of the other cities of Elysian (1). What Geore is known for is their large forestry industry; a lot of the wood gets pushed directly down the river to other port towns to be constructed. Most the wood that is used to make ships for the navy and merchants, one out of every three ships contains wood of Geore.

Since Geore remains a neutral city in the ongoing conflict of the Sun and Moon, it also remains a rather peaceful place. They are an outer post for the military do to its defendable position and neutral politics. Posting a standard of both sun and moon there is an average of five platoons living at the base. The villagers welcome this and have even organized there village under this principle. They have the grand stair case that leads up the mountain to the villagers homes; this is policed by the military outpost that is located at the top allowing for an increase in security. No unknown people are allowed towards the upper portion of the mountain that contains the villagers, the shop owners, the lumberjacks, the clergy, and the government officials. Visitors and travelling merchants remain in the lower main village that boasts a wonderful inn called 'Viedo Incedra' or Life's Flame in old tongue (3).

Many unusual people meet here as it is a good place to go if one does not wish to be found as it remains on the far side of Elysian far from the Capital city: Sun & Moon. The population is constantly shifting with the military movements and the lumber jacks who move depending on where they work. Merchants coming from the neighboring countries use it as a stop before beginning there trek across Hades.

Geore in a word can be summed up as unusual and the home of our leading lady, Narisah.

* * *

**(1) Elysian is the name of the country that most of the story will take place. Also yay my first Greek mythology referenfe. Elysian Fields are an older legend of a Greek heaven in which the particularly good or particularly heroic live.**

**(2) Hades (yay another reference) is not a just the god but is also the name for the land of the dead in general which is what I am using as my reference in this story**

**(3) We will come back to the inn later and I will also explain where the Old Tongue Language comes from further on and we will meet more words from the language as we go on…**


	5. Book of People: Narisah

**Sorry about the lack of updates I have been super busy but as a bonus I have decide to release a bunch of my story ideas today and also double update this one as well as Search Light... Tonight is gonna be a long night...**

**Red**

* * *

The Book of People

_Property of the Sun King_

Narisah

Clan (and Position): Unknown

Mother: Unknown (currently ward of Sophia of the Orcivan)

Father: Unknown

Allegiance: Unknown

Eye Color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 128 lbs

Bust size: 36C

Abilities: Suspected to be the lost one more information an research required

Current location: unknown


	6. Chapter 3: The Wedding Announcement

**There is a 17 year time skip from the first chapter... Lets-a-go!**

* * *

The city of Geore is more bustling than ever before! An announcement was made that the Mt. Gerova military base was up for inspection by the King, he would be visiting within a months time. New gossip had sent the city into a buzz as well there was to be a wedding as well.

A young woman in a brown cloak began to push her way through the mid-morning crowd. "Vesta! Vesta! (1) Over here" She beckoned. The girl now dubbed Vesta was a shorter girl about the same age as the young woman. She was dressed rather simple in a brown gown that slid off her shoulders with and emerald sash. Long bright red curls fell past her waist ans she had freckles crossing her delicate nose. Her pale gree eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes as they searched the crowd for the source of the voice.

"Narisah! Am I ever glad to see you! I have been searching all morning I wanted to be the first to tell you the new-"

The cloaked girl now known as Narisah cut her off " Oh I already know you are getting married right! The whole town is buzzing with the news I still can't believe it! I knew it was a manner of time until Sanid worked up the nerves to ask your father for your hand."

"I hoped to be the one to tell you but I should have known you would have heard the gossip first" Vesta replied rather sullenly.

"The old woman here quack like ducks they are constantly quacking away about this rumor and that. When you spend as much time as I do in the marketplace you are bound to pick up on a few things"

"Well I assume that you will be there tonight for the official announcement then. Father is going to do a traditional toast at the inn."

"Are you sure it is alright for me to be there you know what people think about me" replied Narisah in a hesitant tone as she covered her face behind her bangs.

"It'll be fine trust in me" Vesta replied with a soft reassurance, "You are my friend and I wish you to be apart of it even bring Sophia."

"I will try my best I might be hidden but I will be there for you" The two embrace before the smaller cloaked girl ran off "See you later"

"We start toasts at nine" The red head yells back.

* * *

**(1) Roman name for Hestia goddess of the Home I feel like since Roman is based off of Greek that it is still usable. **

**Hopefully Vesta's sketch will be up tonight check it out on my deviantart the link is posted in my profile**


End file.
